Perasaanku Terbalas
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: Selama ini aku hanya menyukai seseorang, itu juga secara diam-diam. Ryou Shirogane adalah sosok laki-laki yang aku sukai. Shirogane senpai, aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku kelas satu. Re-publish. AU. OOC. Mau baca?


**Re-publish**

**Tokyo Mew-Mew © ****Mia Ikumi - Reiko Yoshida**

**Perasaanku Terbalas © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : Teen (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Shirogane Ryou – Retasu Midorikawa**

**Genre : Romance**

*** Perasaanku Terbalas ***

"Retasu… benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri ke ruang UKS?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo… aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kok!"

"Maaf, ya… aku tidak bisa mengantarmu…."

"Emm… cepat sana kembali ke lapangan!"

"Sampai nanti di kelas ya…."

Seorang gadis berambut hijau sebahu dengan dua buah kepang panjang di rambut bagian belakangnya dan sebuah kaca mata besar menghiasi wajahnya yang manis—tersenyum melihat temannya kembali berlari ke lapangan. Gadis itu bernama Retasu Midorikawa.

"Sepertinya sedikit sulit untuk berjalan…." gumam Retasu sambil berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan menuju ruangan UKS untuk mengobati kakinya yang terkilir tadi saat tes lari dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Yah… Retasu adalah gadis yang lemah dalam bidang olahraga. Sedangkan temannya tadi, Ichigo Momiya adalah seorang gadis yang pandai dalam bidang olahraga. Retasu adalah gadis yang pendiam, dia terkenal sangat kutu buku, dan sangat baik hati. Saking baiknya Retasu, dia selalu tidak sadar kalau sedang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya.

Retasu berjalan pincang memasuki gedung sekolahnya, lorong-lorong sekolah sangat sepi, yah… pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Aduuhh… sakit sekali…." Retasu menghentikan berjalannya, dia bersender pada dinding untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sangat sakit.

"Hei, kau!"

Seseorang memanggil Retasu dari belakang. Retasu menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki bermata biru dengan rambut pirang dan warna kulit laki-laki itu sedikit kecoklatan, tampan sekali. Wajah Retasu memerah melihat laki-laki itu.

"I-iya… ada apa, Senpai (sebutan untuk kakak kelas)?" tanya Retasu gugup.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"A-aku baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga." jawab Retasu pelan.

"Begitu,"

Retasu sangat gugup ditatap oleh mata biru itu. Laki-laki itu menatap Retasu dari atas sampai bawah, sungguh sangat tidak sopan melihat seorang wanita dengan cara seperti itu, pikir Retasu.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu!" perintah laki-laki itu.

"Eh?" Retasu bingung, karena sedikit takut, Retasu menuruti perintah laki-laki itu. Retasu mengulurkan tangannya kepada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangan kanan Retasu ke lehernya dan menggendong Retasu dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Kyaaa…." Retasu terkejut dirinya digendong oleh laki-laki ini.

"Kau tahu kan siapa aku?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"I-iya…." jawab Retasu malu karena digendong.

"Siapa namaku?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menatap mata hijau Retasu.

"Shi-Shirogane senpai…." jawab Retasu. Wajah Retasu kini sudah sangat merah.

"Hn, benar! Kau ini temannya Ichigo si anak kucing itu, kan?" tanya Shirogane lagi.

"Hmm," Retasu mengangguk. "Eng… Shirogane senpai…, bisakah kau turunkan aku?" tanya Retasu malu.

"Kenapa? Aku akan membawamu ke ruang UKS!" Shirogane berjalan membawa Retasu menuju ruang UKS.

Sampai di ruangan UKS, tidak ada guru jaga sama sekali. Shirogane mendudukkan Retasu di atas ranjang kasur ruangan UKS ini.

"Tidak ada guru jaga…." gumam Shirogane pelan.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa…, aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri." kata Retasu sambil bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir ranjang kasur.

"Diam di situ!" kata Shirogane dengan tatapan tajam pada Retasu.

Retasu bergidik takut pada tatapan tajam Shirogane. Retasu pun kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang kasur. Melihat Shirogane yang sedang mencari-cari kotak obat di ruangan ini.

"Ini dia!" seru Shirogane dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya—setelah menemukan kotak obat.

Shirogane menghampiri Retasu dan membuka sepatu Retasu yang sebelah kanan dan melihat kaki Retasu yang sedikit bengkak karena terkilir. Retasu bingung, kok, Shirogane senpai tahu kalau ia sedang terkilir kakinya?

Shirogane mengolesi kaki Retasu dengan minyak penghilang rasa sakit, dan membalut pergelangan kaki Retasu dengan perban untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Jantung Retasu berdetak sangat kencang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari orang yang sempat di kaguminya itu. Shirogane dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati membalut kaki Retasu.

"Selesai!" ucap Shirogane sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Senpai!" kata Retasu sambil tersenyum manis pada Shirogane.

Shirogane yang melihat Retasu tersenyum manis itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Retasu, garis kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Karena dia ini terkenal dengan imej cowok keren, dingin dan cuek, makanya Shirogane dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan perasaan senangnya ini dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Hn, makanya… kalau tidak bisa berlari, bilang saja sama guru olahragamu itu—kalau kau ini tidak bisa berlari!" kata Shirogane dengan seringainya, seolah-olah mengejek Retasu.

Kata-kata Shirogane sangat menusuk jantung Retasu. Biar di bilang seperti itu, hati Retasu sangat senang, karena dia bisa dekat seperti ini dengan Shirogane senpai. Retasu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kaki, aku jadi teringat setahun yang lalu ada seorang gadis yang menjatuhkan ember yang berisi air pada kakiku."

JLEB

Kali ini wajah Retasu sudah pucat.

Retasu pikir Shirogane sudah melupakan tentang kejadian itu, habisnya selama ini bila berpapasan, Shirogane senpai tidak pernah menegurnya karena kejadian itu, makanya Retasu berpikir Shirogane senpai pasti sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Nah, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berbunyi, istirahatlah…." Shirogane mengacak-acak rambut Retasu, lalu keluar dari ruang UKS, setelah menaruh kembali kotak obat pada tempatnya.

Wajah Retasu memerah lagi, "Shirogane senpai… terima kasih banyak…." gumam Retasu senang.

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, semua murid sekolah ini sudah banyak yang keluar dari sekolah untuk segera pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Retasu dan Ichigo berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, Ichigo membantu Retasu berjalan, sebenarnya kaki Retasu sudah agak membaik, rasa sakitnya sudah sangat berkurang. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ada seorang pria dengan sepeda motor _sport_nya berwarna hitam yang memanggil Ichigo.

"Hei, Anak Kucing!" panggil orang itu.

Ichigo dan Retasu menoleh pada orang itu, wajah Retasu sedikit memerah melihat orang itu. Sedangkan Ichigo wajahnya berubah kesal melihat orang itu.

"Jangan panggil aku anak kucing, Shirogane!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Hahaha… kau memang paling cocok di panggil anak kucing, Ichigo!" kata Shirogane dengan nada menggoda pada Ichigo.

Melihat mereka berdua, Retasu sedikit cemburu pada kedekatan Ichigo dengan Shirogane senpai. Hati Retasu sedikit sakit melihatnya.

"I-Ichigo… aku duluan, ya…." ucap Retasu di tengah-tengah perang ejekan antara Ichigo dengan Shirogane.

"Ah… Retasu, tunggu aku!" kata Ichigo menahan Retasu pergi.

"Ichigo, bukannya kau akan pulang bersama dengan Aoyama hari ini?" tanya Retasu.

Aoyama adalah kekasih Ichigo. "Ah… iya sih, tapi…." Ichigo tidak mau meninggalkan Retasu yang kakinya masih terlihat sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… lagipula, halte bus dekat dengan sekolah, hanya beberapa meter saja." kata Retasu sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Ichigo… aku tidak akan mati kalau hanya berjalan sampai halte bus dengan kaki seperti ini!" ucap Retasu meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku lagi, ya…." ucap Ichigo sedih.

"Hn, tidak perlu minta maaf, bye Ichigo… sampai nanti!" Retasu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan tanpa pamit pada Shirogane senpai.

Shirogane menatap Retasu yang berjalan masih sedikit pincang itu. Ingin mulutnya berbicara agar menghentikan Retasu, dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi… sepertinya rasa malu dan gengsinya itu mengalahkan niat baiknya.

"Ichigo,"

"Ah… Aoyama!" seru Ichigo senang melihat kekasih pujaannya itu menghampirinya.

Shirogane menatap pasangan itu dengan bosan dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Aoyama yang melihat Shirogane tiba-tiba pergi dengan motor _sport_nya itu.

"Tidak tahu?" jawab Ichigo bingung sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Walau jarak halte bus dari sekolahnya ini hanya berjarak 100 meter, tetap saja dengan kaki seperti itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Retasu menghentikan jalannya saat dia sudah berjalan 50 meter dari sekolah. Tanpa Retasu ketahui, Shirogane mengikuti Retasu dari belakang dengan pelan-pelan. Melihat Retasu yang kesakitan seperti itu, Shirogane tidak tega juga, akhirnya dia menghampiri Retasu yang sedang berhenti berjalan itu.

"Tin… tin…." bunyi suara klakson motor mengalihkan perhatian Retasu. Retasu melihat Shirogane yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya dengan motornya.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang!" kata Shirogane dengan nada suara yang dingin dan datar.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." tolak Retasu sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak ada kata TIDAK! Cepat naik!" Shirogane menarik tangan Retasu mendekat padanya.

"Ta-tapi…." ucap Retasu bingung.

"Cepat, naik!" perintah Shirogane tegas.

Retasu menuruti kata Shirogane, dengan perlahan Retasu menaiki motor _sport_ Shirogane dengan posisi duduk miring ke samping. Retasu menaruh kedua tangannya pada jaket Shirogane, tapi Shirogane malah membawa kedua tangan Retasu untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat!" kata Shirogane. Retasu mengangguk. Shirogane memakai helmetnya dan sebelum motornya melaju, bisa terlihat kalau Shirogane sedang tersenyum senang di balik helmetnya itu dan motor _sport _itu melaju dengan kencang.

Retasu tidak percaya dengan hari ini, pertama dia di tolong oleh Shirogane senpai, lalu sekarang Shirogane senpai mengantar Retasu pulang, ini seperti mimpi, pikir Retasu. Sampai di depan rumah Retasu,

"Senpai, bagaimana Senpai tahu rumahku?" tanya Retasu bingung.

"Itu tidak penting, sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk dan jangan terlalu banyak berjalan!" perintah Shirogane.

"Ah, baik. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku pulang, dan terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Senpai selalu menolongku." ucap Retasu tersenyum manis.

Shirogane balas tersenyum—bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Retasu. Shirogane melajukan motornya dan tersenyum senang, karena dia akhirnya bisa mengantar Retasu pulang.

Malam harinya… Retasu bermimpi kalau akan ada seorang pangeran yang akan datang dan menyatakan cintanya kepadanya. Mimpi yang indah sekali….

**T_N**

Esok harinya Retasu di antar oleh ayahnya berangkat ke sekolah. Kaki Retasu sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, hanya sedikit bengkak saja.

"RETASSUU…!" Retasu melihat Ichigo yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Ichigo!" panggil Retasu pelan.

"Hosh… hosh… bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengatur napasnya yang habis berlari.

"Sudah baikkan, kok!" jawab Retasu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Ichigo sambil merangkul tangan Retasu.

"Hn," gumam Retasu.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, Retasu memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja, karena Aoyama mengajak Ichigo untuk makan siang bersama. Retasu memang sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Sampai di perpustakaan, Retasu menyusuri rak-rak besar yang berisi buku-buku. Mata Retasu bergerak menyusuri tulisan-tulisan pada judul buku. Ah… sepertinya Retasu menemukan buku yang sedang di carinya itu. Tapi… itu terlalu tinggi, tangan Retasu tidak sampai untuk menggapai buku itu. Sebuah tangan yang besar mengambil buku yang ingin Retasu ambil. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di belakang Retasu. Kepala Retasu mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah orang yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang menatapnya, wajah mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, sampai orang itu berbicara dan menyadarkan Retasu dari terkejutnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" tanya Shirogane.

Retasu berbalik dan menghadap pada Shirogane. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Shirogane.

"I-iya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengambilkannya untukku," ucap Retasu sambil akan mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Shirogane.

Shirogane mengangkat buku itu ke atas, membuat Retasu tidak bisa meraihnya dari tangan Shirogane.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku mengambilkan buku ini untukmu?" kata Shirogane dengan seringainya.

"Eh? Bukannya Senpai, mengambilkan buku itu untukku?" tanya Retasu bingung.

"Apa ini? Kumpulan dongeng-dongeng?" baca Shirogane pada buku yang ingin Retasu ambil itu.

Wajah Retasu memerah dan sedikit kikuk. "Ah… itu…."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis SMA sepertimu—sudah kelas dua lagi, masih suka baca cerita dongeng seperti ini? Hehe…." Shirogane menatap Retasu dengan tatapan seolah mengejek dan menyeringai pada Retasu.

Retasu malu sekali, "B-bukan urusanmu! Aku memang suka cerita dongeng, kok!" kata Retasu sambil merebut buku yang ada di tangan Shirogane, lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang baca paling pojok yang ada di perpustakaan ini.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali…." Shirogane tertawa melihat Retasu seperti itu.

"Huh!"

Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin membaca cerita dongeng lagi? Ini karena mimpiku semalam, apakah benar kalau akan ada pangeran yang akan menyatakan cinta kepadaku?

Selama ini aku hanya menyukai seseorang, itu juga secara diam-diam. Ryou Shirogane adalah sosok laki-laki yang aku sukai. Shirogane senpai, aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku kelas satu.

Dulu… sebelum aku sekelas dengan Ichigo, aku adalah seorang gadis yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh teman-teman di kelasku. Mereka selalu memanfaatkan kebaikkanku, dan secara tidak langsung aku di jadikannya budak. Sampai aku kelas dua dan sekelas dengan Ichigo, Ichigo melihat aku yang sedang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temanku sewaktu kelas satu, Ichigo membelaku dan melawan mereka, akupun hanya bisa menangis waktu itu. Sejak itu Ichigo mengajakku untuk berteman dengannya. Ternyata… selama bersama dengan Ichigo, Shirogane senpai adalah teman Ichigo. Aku suka melihat Shirogane senpai selalu menggoda Ichigo, dan Ichigo selalu terlihat marah dan kesal bila digoda oleh Shirogane senpai. Mungkin Shirogane senpai tidak akan pernah mau melihat gadis lemah dan jelek seperti aku. Makanya, bila aku sedang bersama dengan Ichigo dan Shirogane senpai mendekat, aku selalu pergi untuk menghindar dari Shirogane senpai. Karena aku tidak sanggup melihat Shirogane senpai menggoda Ichigo, padahal Ichigo sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat baik hati, tapi… Shirogane senpai masih suka menggoda Ichigo. Aku tahu, kalau Shirogane senpai sangat menyukai Ichigo. Perasaan dari gadis sepertiku mana mungkin akan bisa terbalaskan oleh Shirogane senpai? Memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku terasa ngilu, sakit sekali….

Oh ya… pertemuan pertamaku dengan Shirogane senpai itu, sewaktu aku kelas satu, saat aku di suruh untuk mengambil air di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku membawa sebuah ember dan mengisi ember itu di keran yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Saat akan kembali ke kelas sambil berjalan membawa ember yang sudah di isi dengan air yang penuh, aku melamun dan akhirnya aku menabrak Shirogane senpai, air dalam ember sedikit membasahi celana panjangnya. Saat itu aku terpesona dengan ketampanan wajahnya itu. Tapi… imej keren di mataku itu kini berubah menjadi menakutkan sekali….

"APA-APAAN KAU?" katanya berteriak kepadaku.

Seketika aku sangat takut diteriaki olehnya seperti itu. Aku ingin mengambil sapu tanganku yang ada di kantong seragam rokku, bodohnya aku, aku lupa kalau kedua tanganku sedang memegang ember, aku secara refleks melepas pegangan pada ember itu, dan….

Brukkk!

"ADAAOOWW…." teriak Shirogane senpai.

Mati aku! Pikirku. Ember itu jatuh menimpa kaki Shirogane senpai.

"DASAR GADIS BODOH! KAU PUNYA DENDAM PADAKU, HAH?" teriak Shirogane senpai padaku lagi.

Aku hanya memejamkan kedua mataku dan menunduk karena sangat takut sekali, aku terus menggumamkan kata maaf kepadanya.

"Tch, lihat! Sepatuku jadi basah! Lain kali, kalau jalan itu jangan melamun!" kata Shirogane marah dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku yang tadinya terpesona kepadanya, sekarang aku malah membuatnya marah dan membenciku. Aku mengisi kembali ember itu dan membawanya ke kelas, sampai di kelas, teman-temanku mengambil ember itu dan malah menyiramkannya kepadaku, seluruh tubuhku basah semua. Aku sedih sekali… mau menangis aku tidak bisa, mereka mengejekku dan menertawakanku. Tanpa aku sadari kalau ternyata Shirogane senpai melihatku yang sedang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman-temanku. Aku pulang dengan pakaian yang basah semua, esok harinya aku sakit, dan tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari. Sejak pertemuanku dengan Shirogane senpai, aku selalu memperhatikan dirinya bila aku melihat Shirogane senpai dari kejauhan. Dan semakin lama aku memperhatikannya, aku malah semakin menyukai dirinya itu. Walau sifatnya itu sedikit kasar dan terlihat angkuh, mungkin?

"Hei… aku bosan melihatmu yang melamun seperti itu!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, sejak kapan Shirogane senpai duduk di sebelahku?

"Se-sejak kapan Senpai ada di situ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hn? Sejak kau duduk di situ." jawab Shirogane senpai tenang.

Masa sih? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Shirogane.

"Ah… bukan apa-apa, kok!" jawabku malu. Masa aku mau bilang kalau aku sedang memikirkan dirinya? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Retasu…" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup karena wajah Shirogane senpai semakin mendekat dan aku hanya bisa memundurkan kepalaku, tapi… kepalaku sudah menempel pada dinding, karena aku duduk di bangku paling pojok.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku karena takut dan jantungku sudah sangat cepat berdetak seperti akan meledak karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat ini.

"Retasu…." gumam Shirogane senpai, sambil melepas kaca mataku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan wajahku memerah karena wajah Shirogane senpai hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahku. Aku juga bisa merasakan nafas kami yang menjadi satu, mata kami saling menatap, jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, hidung kami sudah bersentuhan, aku melihat Shirogane senpai memejamkan kedua matanya dan bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menempel di bibirku. Shirogane senpai menciumku dengan sangat lembut, seakan-akan dia merasakan setiap sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku terbuai oleh ciumannya, aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkannya menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Shirogane senpai melepaskan ciumannya padaku dan menatap wajahku yang pastinya sudah sangat merah.

Aku melihat tatapan lembut pada matanya yang menatapku, aku suka ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Retasu…." ucapnya lagi.

Dia menciumku kembali, awalnya lembut tapi lama-kelamaan ciumannya semakin panas dan sedikit kasar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kenapa Shirogane menciumku? Aku pun mendorong tubuh Shirogane senpai dan ciumannya terlepas. Dia menatapku bingung, tidak terasa air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Senpai menciumku? Bukankah Senpai menyukai Ichigo? Senpai jahat!" kataku padanya. Aku segera berlari dari perpustakaan sambil menangis.

Shirogane terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kata Retasu, dia terbengong sambil berpikir apa yang dikatakan oleh Retasu.

"Ini salah! Retasu… ini salah!" gumam Shirogane pelan, lalu segera berlari untuk mengejar Retasu.

Shirogane tidak menemukan Retasu, di kelasnya tidak ada, dan Shirogane sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya tapi tidak juga menemukan sosok gadis berambut hijau itu. Akhirnya Shirogane pasrah, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat pertanda dia sangat kesal sekali.

Jam pulang sekolah, Retasu berjalan sambil melamun, dia masih memikirkan kenapa Senpainya menciumnya tadi.

"Tin… tin…." Retasu mendengar suara klakson motor yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Retasu terkejut melihat Shirogane senpai ada di sebelahnya dengan motornya.

"Retasu, sepertinya kau salah paham! Ikut denganku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!" ucap Shirogane senpai dengan serius.

"Aku masih ragu mau ikut atau tidak?" pikir Retasu. Tapi… belum Retasu menjawab, Shirogane senpai menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Cepat naik!" perintahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam pada Retasu.

Retasu menaiki motor Shirogane dan motor Shirogane melaju dengan kencang. Shirogane membawa Retasu menuju taman dekat dengan sekolah. Mereka berdua turun dari motor. Shirogane membawa Retasu untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Retasu sedari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja. Shirogane menarik dagu Retasu agar menatap wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu Retasu…. Sungguh! Yah… aku akui kalau aku dulu sempat menyukai Ichigo, tapi itu dulu! Dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu!" ucap Shirogane dengan sedikit emosi.

Retasu merasa takut melihat wajah serius Shirogane senpai. Tapi… Retasu tahu kalau memang seperti itulah sifat Shirogane senpai.

"Entah sejak kapan, sejak aku melihatmu ditindas oleh teman-temanmu sewaktu kau kelas satu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu waktu itu, aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan dirimu. Dari jauh aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu itu. Aku mengerti dirimu yang penakut, penurut, dan lemah itu. Dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu, tapi… aku terlalu tidak berani untuk mendekat padamu. Saat kau berteman dengan Ichigo, aku senang sekali, mungkin kita bisa lebih mengenal, tapi… setiap kali aku mendekat pada kalian, kau selalu pergi jika aku menghampiri kalian. Kau tahu? Aku sedih sekali.

Sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatimu sewaktu kau terjatuh saat tes lari di lapangan, kau yang sendirian berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, itulah saat yang tepat untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Retasu…." ucap Shirogane dengan lirih.

Retasu menangis kembali mendengar kata-kata Shirogane senpai, ternyata perasaannya terbalas… malah, mereka ternyata sama-sama saling menyukai selama ini, dan tidak ada yang berani untuk saling mendekat.

"A-aku… aku juga mencintaimu, sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku jadi menyukaimu…." ucap Retasu sambil menangis.

Shirogane tersenyum… mendengar kalau Retasu juga menyukainya. Shirogane memeluk Retasu dengan erat. Retasu masih menangis dalam pelukan Shirogane.

"Mulai sekarang… panggil aku Ryou, ya." ucap Shirogane.

"Hm, Ryou senpai." gumam Retasu.

"Tidak ada kata 'Senpai'!" kata Shirogane atau Ryou.

"Ryou?" tanya Retasu malu-malu.

"Ya, kau gadis pertama yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Ryou padaku!" Ryou tersenyum senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Retasu. Retasu tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Ryou padanya.

"Terima kasih, Retasu. Aku mencintaimu." gumam Ryou.

"Sama-sama… aku juga, mencintai Ryou, selalu…." gumam Retasu.

Akhirnya perasaan mereka berdua terbalaskan….

Dan esoknya, mereka berdua membuat heboh satu sekolah tentang hubungan keduanya. Shirogane Ryou, cowok populer yang terkenal sangat keren, kaya-raya, dingin, dan dia berada di urutan nomor satu dalam daftar cowok populer di sekolahnya, berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, kutu buku, pendiam, dan pernah ditindas oleh teman-temannya. Ichigo sangat terkejut mendengar berita mereka, tapi Ichigo merasa senang, melihat mereka berdua yang tampak sangat bahagia.

**T A M A T**


End file.
